Shadow the Hedgehog: Rainbow Rocks
by sonic3461
Summary: Shadow, Black doom and the black army have been transported to Canterlot High, where Shadow gets turned into a human. Shadow meets Sunset Shimmer, and the rest of her friends, along with Twilight. He then gets involved in a band competition with them. He still knows Black doom and his army are still out there. Can Shadow still hold on To Marias promise and portect the girls?
1. Chapter 1

**Another Sonic/MLP Story I decided to come up with. My other stories will have their next chapters soon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Shadow the Hedgehog: Rainbow Rocks<strong>

**Prologue: Equestrian Magic**

**Location: Outskirts of Canterlot**

Near the outskirts of Canterlot, stood three girls; one with orange, yellow streaked poofy hair, one with big purple, mint green streaked hair done in pigtails, and one with light blue, dark blue streaked hair done in a ponytail. They were viewing quite a spectacle outside of a restaurant ways away from them, unlike anything anyone has ever seen: two rainbows coiling together and shooting a beam of light.

The gem around the orange-haired girl's neck began to shimmer for a second, she touched it and gasped, "Did you feel that?" then a sinister, toothy smile crept up on her face as she motioned to the light show in the distance, "Do you know what that is?"

The other two pondered for a short moment and mumbled, "I don't know".

The orange-haired girl rushed up to the pig-tailed girl, "It's Equestrian magic!"

"But this world doesn't HAVE Equestrian magic." the pig-tailed girl retorted in a bored tone of voice.

"It does NOW, and we're gonna use it to make everyone in this pathetic little world adore us."

**Location: Mobius (Space colony ARK: 50 years ago)**

"DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY!"

"DON"T STOP YOU TWO! KEEP RUNNING!"

A young girl with yellow hair, blue eyes and a blue dress was running with a black hedgehog named Shadow. Behind them were a pack of G.U.N soldiers holding weapons. Shadow and Maria continued running through the halls of the space station, preventing from getting caught by the humans. Behind the two was a scientist named Gerald Robotnick. Gerald tripped and the soldiers cuffed him.

"GRANDFATHER!" Maria shouted.

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME, KEEP GOING, AND DON'T LOOK BACK!" Gerald shouted back. The two continued running until they got to the emergency escape pod room. Shadow boarded the door to prevent the soldiers from entering. The door was then being bashed from the other side.

"Shadow get in!" Maria said to the hedgehog. Shadow nodded and quickly got into the pod.

"What about you?" Shadow asked.

"I'll set up my pod, but I need to activate the auto countdown on yours." Maria explained.

"Okay, but hurry." Maria nodded and quickly punched in the code. When she moved to the lever to activate the pod, the door gave away and the soldiers entered with their weapons ready.

"Put your hands in the air!" The leader shouted at Maria. Maria knew now she couldn't save herself, but she had a chance to save Shadow. She gripped the lever and started pulling.

"Release the lever and put your hands in the air NOW!"

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Shadow shouted through the glass dome. Maria didn't listen and finally pulled the lever down.

"POD LAUNCH IN 90 SECONDS."

BANG

The sound of the gun went off and Maria fell to the floor with a bullet hole in her back. Shadow's eyes widened in shock. He looked at the leader with the gun in his hand and it was smoking. He became furious and upset.

"YOU BASTARDS!" Shadow shouted as he tried to kick the dome opened.

"Stop the countdown, NOW!" the leader ordered. The soldiers then started working shutting down the machine, but nothing was working.

"Shadow..." Maria said in a weak voice. Shadow looked down at Maria, who was losing blood from her wound and smiled weakly at Shadow.

"Maria..."

"Shadow...please, promise me this...before you go." Shadow nodded as a lone tear came out of his eye.

"POD LAUNCH IN 65 SECONDS."

"Please...give the people on the planet...a chance to be happy...and become friends with them."

"How can I after what these bastards did to you?" Shadow growled at the soldiers who were still working on shutting the machine down.

"Because...everyone deserves a chance...and not all people are evil...many have a good heart." A single tear left her eye as she still looked at Shadow. "And...as long as you have the...pendant I gave you...I'll always be there for you."

"POD LAUNCH IN 20 SECONDS."

"SHUT IT DOWN NOW!"

"We're trying sir!"

"WELL, TRY HARDER!"

"Please Shadow...give the humans..a chance and...become friends with them." Another stray tear left his eye, but gave her a soft nod. Maria smiled.

"POD LAUNCH IN 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4..."

"I love you Shadow, and I always will."

"3..."

Sayonara..."

"2..."

"Shadow..."

"1..."

"The Hedgehog..." With her final breath, Maria was no more.

"0. POD LAUNCH ENGAGED."

The pod shot out of the ARK and hurled toward the planet.

"MARIAAAAAAAAA!" Shadow shouted as he hurled toward the planet.

50 years later...

50 years have passed since that day Shadow lost Maria, but he still kept the pendant she gave him. Shadow was now working with G.U.N., the same group that killed Maria. Shadow was helping the humans and his former friends fight off against Black doom. Shadow has collected all seven Chaos emeralds, and Black doom wants them.

"Hand over the chaos emeralds Shadow, and let the day of reckoning begin." Black doom said holding his hand out.

"Never. I refuse to let you destroy this planet." Shadow said. He harnessed the emeralds power and activated his most deadly attack. Sonic however wasn't liking it.

"SHADOW DON'T!"

"CHAOS...BLAST!" A ball of energy exploded and engulfed part of the city. After the light died down, Black doom was on the ground, and Shadow was panting a little. Sonic walked up to him and was really mad.

"How could you do something like that!?" Sonic shouted at him.

"I had no other choice Sonic! Either I did it or the entire planet be destroyed by Black doom! There always comes a time where a little sacrifice is made!" Shadow shouted back.

"You're no better than he is Shadow. You're supposed to protect the city and us as well. Maybe it would have been best if you never been created." Ooooooh, snap. That's gotta hurt. Black doom took this opportunity and lunged at Shadow, grabbing on to him.

"Let me go!" Shadow shouted.

"If you all never want Shadow to ever exist, I can be more than happy to transfer him, me and my army to another world." Black doom said.

"Better there than here." Sonic said plainly.

"Sonic, don't let him do this!" Shadow shouted. Sonic only turned away.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Black Doom shouted as he, Shadow and the black army disappeared.

Sonic sighed and went to tell G.U.N and everyone else the black army is no more.

To be continued...

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah I know the chapter isn't that long, but I promise for the next one, it will be longer. See you all later everypony.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Arrival**

Location: Canterlot

Another beautiful day rose over the high school of Canterlot. In the gym, students around were creating and painting posters. Three young girls were close to finishing up their posters, until a teenager girl took a paintbrush from a paint can.

"Want some help?" She asked.

"No thanks, we're good." One of them answered.

"Oh, okay." She handed the paintbrush back to them.

The teenager girl was named Sunset Shimmer. She wore a black leather jacket, an orange skirt, and had red and yellow hair, and cyan eyes. A couple days ago, she almost went through with her plan to taking over another dimension known as Equestria, But thanks to Twilight and her friends, they were able to stop her. Sunset wanted more now was to make better friends and let go of the past.

"Sunset Shimmer!" She looked across and saw her friends Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash. "Over here!"

Sunset smiled, knowing she has new friends, however many of the students around her don't really see her as someone they want to be friends with. Sunset walked her to her friends while the students were glaring at her and whispering among one another.

"I never thought the whole school would be here." Sunset said.

"Quite the eye-catching advertisement if I do say so myself." Rarity said while she and Pinkie were holding up a poster the group made.

"And it smells like cake." Pinkie said.

"It does?" Fluttershy asked. Pinkie grabbed the poster and shoved it in front of her face. When she pulled it back, cake frosting got stuck to her nose.

"Uh, Fluttershy? You've got a little somethin', uh..." Applejack said. Fluttershy wiped her cheek and saw a little frosting on it.

"Did I get it?" She asked.

Applejack chuckled. "Not exactly." Sunset pulled out a hankerchief and wiped the rest of the frosting off. As she finished, Principle Celestia and Vice Principle Luna walked in.

"Good afternoon students. I just want to tell you all how pleased I am that so many of you are going to participate in the first Canterlot High school musical showcase." Celestia announced. All the students cheered.

"This is a great opportunity to raise money for our after-school programs here at CHS, so keep working on those signs and posters. I think it's going to be one of the most exciting events here at CHS since the fall Formal."

All the students shot glares at Sunst for what she did and when Celestia mentioned the formal. Sunset blushed in embarrassment and balled up, covering her face.

* * *

><p>On the outskirts of town, Shadow started to wake up after his little trip from Chaos control.<p>

"Ugh, wha...where am I?"Shadow asked. He then felt something wasn't right. He looked at his hands and saw he was wearing black gloves. His hands looked more human. Shadow immediately ran for a pond to see his reflection. He yelped and took a step back when he saw himself. He walked forward again to see his reflection.

Shadow still had his crimson eyes and black hair with red streaks. He wore a black T-shirt with a thin, black jacket wearing a dog tag with his symbol. He had black, fingerless gloves on, along with black pants with a silver spike on the left knee. He was still wearing his old hover shoes.

"What happened to me?" Shadow asked looking at his reflection for a while. He couldn't believe he actually got turned into a human. He did over here Black Doom saying that he-Wait Black Doom!

Shadow looked around for any signs of Black Doom, but no trace. He and him probably got separated when the two along with his army from Chaos control. Shadow also couldn't believe that Sonic and the others allowed Doom to take him away from his home.

"How can they do this to me? After everything I did for all of them?" Shadow growled in anger, but also a hint of sadness. Shadow calmed down a little and lifted the pendant from his neck. He opened it and revealed a picture of Maria.

"Maria...I don't know what to do anymore. I failed." Suddenly, a snap of a twig caused him to turn around. What emerged from the bushes was one of the black army creatures. As soon as it spot Shadow, it pulled our some kind of alien pistol and aimed it at Shadow. Shadow wasn't going to take any chances. The black soldier fired, but Shadow dodged. He lunged forward and let out a powerful punch he could bring out. The soldier stumbled back, but didn't take a lot of damage. Shadow took a few steps back and held his hand in pain.

_"Dammit, my new body must have lowered my power."_ Shadow thought. Even so, he still had the will to fight. The black soldier lunged forward and punched shadow, causing him to fly into a tree. It aimed it's weapon and Shadow and Fired. The blast made contact with him and burned away a bit of his jacket and burned his skin. Shadow screamed in pain. Shadow collapsed to the ground, hurt and exhausted. He felt a sudden urge of anger and energy flowing through him. Shadow took this opportunity to finish this.

"CHAOS...BLAST!" Shadow unleashed his most deadly attack, but his chaos blast was smaller than usual, however it was still enough to damage the black soldier. It fell to the ground and dropped its weapon. Using whatever strength he had left, Shadow lunged forward and grabbed the weapon. It only had enough energy for one more shot. Shadow aimed carefully and fired at the head. The soldiers head exploded and the remaining body fell to the ground. Shadow dropped the weapon and began panting heavily. He gently placed his hand over the wound, but ended up screaming in pain. His new human body made him feel new extreme levels of pain he never felt before in all his life. He then saw a familiar glow coming from one of his pockets.

He grabbed whatever it was that was glowing and his eyes widened. It was the green chaos emerald. Shadow used the emeralds power to recover his injuries, but only did little effect. Some of his wounds and bruises were healed, but the burn mark on his side chest was still giving him sever pain. Shadow knew he needed help. He didn't want it, but due to him transforming into a human and with the pain he's going through, Shadow pushed aside his lone wolf side and limped toward a town that was close by.

As he did, a flash memory of maria came into mind. "Please Shadow...Give them a chance...to be happy...and become friends with them."

A stray tear left his eye as continued on to the town. "I promise."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Sunset Shimmer and the others were outside of Canterlot near a statue that was also the portal to Equestria.<p>

"I can't believe they got to Principle Celestia and Vice Principle Luna." Fluttershy said as a lady bug landed on her finger.

"They got to everybody." Rainbow said as she kicked her soccerball.

"Not everybody." Pinkie said looking at her friends. A couple hours ago, three new students came to Canterlot High and somehow put the principles and everyone under some kind of spell and now the musicale band has become battle of the bands.

"Pinkie Pies right, we were there when the Dazzlings were singing, and we weren't effected. It like we were protected somehow." Applejack said.

"Then let's take them down, it's not like we have tangled with dark magic before and totally kicked it sorry butt." She stopped when she remembered it was Sunset that was the dark Magic. "Uuuh, no offense."

"No offense, again." Sunset said.

"But that was then Twilight was here. There is some kind of magic inside us, but it probably comes out when we play music." Fluttershy said. The lady bug on her finger then took off. "I sure don't know how to use to whoop anybody's butt."

"Girls Look!" Pinkie shouted. The girls looked over in the direction where Pinkie is pointing. What they saw what really surprise them. A teenager boy with black hair and red streaks and was wearing a black leather jacket was limping towards them. Sunset felt a small blush forming on her face.

_"He's cute."_ Sunset thought. The boy grunted and shook her out of her trance.

"Help...me." The boy collapsed to the ground. The girls gasped and ran to him. Rainbow flipped him over and the girls gasped at his burn on the side of his chest.

"Oh my goodness." Rarity said covering her mouth.

"We have to get him help now." Applejack said. Rainbow took one side while Sunset took the other. They all ran into the school and brought him to the nurses office.

"Nurse Redheart, this one need help urgently!" Rainbow shouted. She gasped when she the teenager boy in serious injuries.

"Oh my, what happened to him?" She asked.

"We don't know, he collapsed when we saw him." Sunset said.

Nurse Redheart nodded. "I'll do what ever I can to help him." The group nodded and they left; allowing her to take care of the boys injuries. They all sat outside for the moment to wait for the news.

"Who was he?" Rarity asked.

"Not sure, I've never seen anyone like him before." Applejack said.

"Maybe he's new around here." Fluttershy said.

"Oh boy, I get to throw him a welcome party!" Pinkie shouted in happiness.

"Shimmer down sugarcube, we need to know who he is, and where he came from." Applejack said.

"Don't you think we're getting off topic here? We still need to came up with a suggestion to get a message to Twilight." Rarity said.

"Like that's gonna happen, the portal to her world is closed." Rainbow said. Then Sunset had an idea.

"I think I know a way to get a message to Princess Twilight." She ran to her old locker and opened it. She went through her stuff until she pulled out a book.

"When I was Princess Celestias Student back in Equestria, she gave me this." She said wiping some dust off of it. "Even after I abandoned my studies, I held on to it. Deep down I guess I knew I was making a big mistake, and I wanted to still a way to reach out to her." Sje flipped the pages until she got to an empty page. "Maybe it still works."

"It's a book Darling. What do you mean it 'Still works'?" Rarity asked. Not helping Rarity.

"It used to be that if I wrote something here, it would appear in a book back in Princess Celestia library." Sunset explained. "I get a message to her, and she can get a message to Princess Twilight."

"So what are you waiting for, get to writing." Rainbow said holding a pen for her. She took the pen and stared for a moment.

"It's been a long time since i written these words." Sunset said as she started writing.

_"Dear Princess Celestia..."_

* * *

><p>Back in the infirmary room, Shadow began to wake up after he passed out. He slowly opened his eyes and began to look around a little. He was on a bed with a sheet over him. He looked down st his wound and saw it was covered in bandages. He gently touched it, and felt a sting of pain. It didn't hurt as much as it did from before, but it still hurt like hell. He then realized he was wearing some kind of hospital gown. He looked to the left and saw his clothing hanging. He saw the same glow coming from his pocket. He sighed in relief that whoever helped him didn't see the chaos emerald. He tried to get up, but the pain immediately stopped him.<p>

Shadow nearly shouted in pain. The curtains opened and a nurse saw him.

"Oh dear, please don't move. You still haven't made a full recover. Just lie down and rest." She said as she gently applied pressure to his chest, making him lie back down. Normally Shadow would swat her hands away and leave, but for some reason, he couldn't. He sighed again and laid back on the bed.

"How long was I out for?" He asked.

"Around a half an hour, you would have been a lot worse if those girls that brought you in." She said. Shadow remembered six girls ran up to him before he passed out. He was actually a little grateful that they helped him.

"Where are the girls now?" Shadow asked.

"They're outside. If you want to meet them, that will have to wait for a bit. I still need to check your health and status." She took out a picture of his wound and examined it.

"Hmmm, it seems the wound you have is a third degree burn. It looked very bad when me and the other nurses were handling it. However, we got most of the pain down. We put a special ointment on the burn in the bandages. It should take around three days for it heal." She explained.

Shadow grinned a little. "Thank you." Shadow has not seen this much kindness to him before, and he was actually grateful to it.

"Not a problem dear. Also, I've never seen a student like you before. Are yo new here?"

"I guess you can say that." Shadow said.

"Well, let me say welcome to Canterlot High. Oh, where are my manners. My name is Nurse Redheart, the nurse of this school." She greeted.

"If this is a school, then why am I in a room that looks like I'm in a hospital?" Shadow asked.

"This is the emergency room. This is where me and the other nurses handle serious wounds from students. By the way, what's your name dear?" Redheart asked.

Shadow remained silent for a moment before he spoke. He let out another small grin. "Shadow."

To be continued...

* * *

><p><strong>Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter. I decided to write this with a little spare time. Thank you all for reading. Please comment, follow and like if you all enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter is when Shadow meets the girls and Twilight. See you all later everypony and Merry Christmas and a happy new year! :D<strong>


End file.
